Lost memory
by Ai mikaze senpai
Summary: One day Haruka gets hit with a car wich cause her to loses her memory. She goes back to leave with her grandmother and starts a new life as yuki kanzaki. One day someone offers her to join STAR idol company. And she joins and become an idol. Starish are looking for haruka and they also get a new composer named ayumi. She meets new people will they also fall in love with her too?


Haruka pov

I was of to my next meetings when i get hit by a car. And after that things went dark i dont know what happen after that.

Time skip in the hospital

I woke up and heard people talking. My head starts to hurt. Where am i. Wait who am i. I look up to the people who were talking.

Doctor : She awake.

Haruka : Where am i? Who am i ? Why cant i remeber anything?

Doctor : You were hit by a car and end it up in the hospital when you were hit you lost your memory in the good news we have someone who know you she your grandmother come in.

Haruka : Who are you

Grandmother : Im your grandmother you can't remember me because you have amnesia

Haruka : What was i like

Grandmother : it best if you dont know if you try to force to get your memory you can be in a coma.

Haruka : ohh thats fine but what is my name

Grandmother :... your name is Yuki kanzaki you can leave tomorrow okay we can go home

2 weeks later haruka pov *

I was singing in the park. Even thought I Can't rember about my past I got this feeling that I was still crazy about music. In my dreams I can't help but hear other people voice screaming a girl name as they are searching for this girl.

 **Doushite doushite suki nan darou** **Konna ni namida afureteru** **Ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta** **Sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta** **Kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa** **Futari niteru no kana?** **Kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta** **Doushite konna ni suki nan darou** **Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo** **Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka** **Tooku hanarete wakatta yo** **Nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni** **Kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute** **"dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne**

 **Futari niteru no kana?**

 **Ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni**

 **Doushite omoide ni suki nan darou**

 **Toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo**

 **"wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo**

 **Kimi ga ookiku natteku yo**

 **Doushite konna ni suki nan darou**

 **Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo**

 **Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka**

 **Tooku hanarete wakatta yo**

 **Doushite konna ni suki nan darou**

 **Kantan sugite kotae ni naranai**

Then I hear clapping for the back I turn around and see a man clapping

??? : That was amazing

Haruka/ Yuki : thank you I love music

???: how about you come work for me at my company. Dreaming studio it one of the top 3 you heard of it. Im currently looking for people with talent to be a idol would you like join and become a Idol whats your name. My name is takuto

Haruka : Of course and my name is yuki kanzaki

Takuto : Of lets go miss kanzaki

/ At dreaming studio /

Takuto : okay I need you to fill this out and im going to show you to your room im going to send someone who also work for Dreaming to show you around her name is mizuki.

Haruka : okay

Mizuki : Are you the one im showing around my name is mizuki but you can call me mizu-chan and i call you yuki-chan

Haruka : okay mizu-chan

/ With Starish 3 per pov /

Syo : its beem two weeks since nanami-san has gone missing

Natsuki : syo- Chan calm down Shining said he had something important to talk about it can be about haru-chan

They arrive at shining office and see a girl but it was not haruka they all sighed hoping it was their dear nanami haruka tge girls that they loved

Shining : Ayumi will be your new composer since miss nanami-san cant be found

Ayumi : I look forward working with you guys

Tokiya : We will not sing any song that it not writen by nanami-san

Starish : yeah

Shining : you have no choice in this say now show her to her room

/with haruka/yuki pov/

I told my grandmother and she said she was happy for me. I was told that i was having my debut in 3 weeks I had write song and learn a dance in 3 weeks its not that bad. I always loved music and I can't help but to have this feeling that something intresting is going to happend.


End file.
